Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes
** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** ** * Capcom ** Akuma (Gouki) ** Amingo - He is on a search for a wind that is sweeping across his land, and destroying any plant life that it happens to come into contact with. His appearance is that of a round, catcus-like humanoid with a sombrero. He can reshape his entire body into several forms for some of his attacks using a plant theme, and plant smaller, child like versions of himself. He is one of the few characters in the game to feature a healing assist. ** Anakaris ** B.B. Hood (Bulleta) ** Cammy ** Captain Commando ** Charlie (Nash) ** Chun-Li ** Dan Hibiki ** Dhalsim ** Felicia ** Guile ** Hayato Kanzaki ** Jill Valentine ** Jin Saotome ** Ken Masters ** M. Bison (Vega) ** Mega Man (Rock Man) ** Morrigan Aensland ** Roll ** Ruby Heart - the lead character of the game, she is a French-speaking pirate who owns the flying ship that is responsible for carrying the Marvel and Capcom heroes into battle. Ruby Heart is looking for the mysterious orb that the final boss Abyss possesses. Once Ruby Heart finally obtains the orb, she doesn't seem very pleased with it, and throws it into the ocean. ** Ryu ** Sakura Kasugano ** Servbot (Kobun) ** Sonson III ** Strider Hiryu ** Tron Bonne ** Zangief Bosses: * Abyss Other Characters: * Vehicles: * Ruby Heart's Pirate Ship Locations: * | Story = When the earth and everything on it begins to die, Ruby Heart traces the source to an evil being known as Abyss, the Armor of Erosion. She summons the greatest heroes to her airship to find the being. Ultimately, its source of power is revealed to be a mysterious black metal ball within its center. The ending suggests that the sphere may be worthless now, given the massive crack in it; Ruby holds it in her hand and regards it briefly before throwing it over her back into the water, letting it sink to the bottom. | Cast = * Lawrence Bayne - Cable (uncredited) * Patrick Chilvers - Spider-Man (uncredited) * Tony Daniels - Gambit * Catherine Disher - Psylocke / Storm / Spiral (uncredited) * Cathal J. Dodd - Wolverine / Captain America (uncredited) * Don Francks - Sabretooth (uncredited) * Mayumi Iizuka - Tron Bonne (uncredited) * Norm Spencer - Cyclops (uncredited) * Chisa Yokoyama - Servbot (uncredited) * Lenore Zann - Rogue (uncredited) * Kosuke Toriumi - Strider Hiryuu (uncredited) * Kaoru Fujino - Rockman / Roll (uncredited) * Yayoi Jinguji - Morrigan Aensland (uncredited) * Yûko Miyamura - Chun-Li (uncredited) * Toshiyuki Morikawa - Ryu (uncredited) * Takashi Nagasako - Captain Commando (uncredited) * Wataru Takagi - Zangief / Mech-Zangief (uncredited) * Andrew Jackson - The Incredible Hulk (uncredited) * Yûji Ueda - Jin Saotome (uncredited) * Rod Wilson - Venom (uncredited) * Wayne Ward - War Machine (uncredited) * Rick Bennett - Juggernaut (uncredited) * Dan Hennessey - Colossus (uncredited) * Lorne Kennedy - Magneto (uncredited) * Tetsuya Iwanaga - Ken Masters (uncredited) * Tomomichi Nishimura - M. Bison (Vega) / Akuma (Gouki) (uncredited) * Osamu Hosoi - Dan Hibiki (uncredited) * Yûko Sasamoto - Sakura Kasugano / Dark Sakura (uncredited) * Yoshiharu Yamada - Dhalsim (uncredited) * Frank Perry - Shuma Gorath (uncredited) * Jaimz Woolvett - Blackheart (uncredited) * Len Doncheff - Omega Red (uncredited) * Christopher Britton - Iron Man / Tony Stark (uncredited) Gameplay Players select three fighters from the roster of Marvel and Capcom characters and fight one-on-one until one of the teams have no remaining players. Each character has at least one super combo and the entire team shares a single super meter. The characters can draw on this (at a minimum cost of one super meter level) to perform their super combos or other special super moves. Control is similar to the previous Vs. games, which itself derives from the Street Fighter games, except that the screen is now wider. The major difference is that instead of three punch/kick attack strength, there are only two (like the SNK-style format), with the last two buttons being replaced by assist buttons. Most often, a weak attack can chain two different hits. The second is a medium attack which was featured in the previous games. The player can also call in an off-screen character to do a selected special move by pressing the corresponding assist button. Each character has three assist types which cause them to execute different special moves (or in some cases, a regular move); this is chosen before the match. The player can call an assist at any time, except during a super jump or when executing special or super moves, and the assist character is vulnerable to attack or even death. The characters receive double damage than normal when attacked during an assist. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 introduces the ability to force an opponent's teammate into the fight with a move commonly called a "snapback", which requires one super meter to execute. The character will flash for a moment and do a normal attack which will knock the opponent out of the playing field if it's not blocked. If successful, the current character will be knocked out of play and the next available partner will enter the fight on their behalf. If the move connects with both the active and an assist character, it introduces the possibility of the assist character being knocked out without the opponent being able to defend him/her. The arcade version features an "experience" system which unlocks hidden characters after a certain number of experience points are earned. This system was removed in the console versions in favor of the "Secret Factor" menu, where the player can buy hidden characters, backgrounds, and artworks using points (earned through normal playing). In the Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 version, all characters are unlocked from the start.http://www.capcom-unity.com/sven/blog/2009/04/27/wheres_yo_curleh_mustache_yes_mvc2_is_real The Xbox 360 and Playstation 3 version is based on the Dreamcast code base and features Online Multiplayer, using the online system from Super Street Fighter 2 Turbo HD Remix, as well as widescreen support. The game also features an optional graphics filter, using 2x or 3x biliniar filtering for smoother or crisper graphics.http://kotaku.com/5230501/marvel-vs-capcom-2-old-graphics-vs-new-graphics These versions allow custom soundtracks, for those not keen on the game's notorious jazz soundtrack. | Notes = Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (a.k.a. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 or MvC2) is the fourth game in the Marvel vs. Capcom series of fighting games. Capcom simplified the engine so that it would be more accessible to casual players, in order to bring in new players. Changes were made to the air combo system and the button configuration was trimmed down to 4 main buttons and 2 assist buttons. The game also features 3 on 3 tag, compared to the 2 on 2 tag from previous games in the series. It is the only game in the series to use the NAOMI system, which is used mostly for 3D games. It is mainly seen in this game in the backgrounds and system effects, as well as Abyss' sphere. Marvel vs. Capcom 2 was later ported to the Dreamcast, Xbox, and PlayStation 2. Recently, the ESRB's website has listed two new entries for both the Xbox 360 and the Playstation 3.Entertainment Software Rating Board The PlayStation 2 and Xbox ports of this game saw a limited print run due to Capcom losing the Marvel license. While these versions are merely uncommon, high demand has caused their prices to skyrocket both in stores and online. The Dreamcast version is the closest of the three home console ports to the arcade version, due to its hardware being similar to that of a NAOMI, and at the same time it is the cheapest due to a higher number of copies produced. On April 27th, 2009, Capcom announced that a port of the Dreamcast version of the game would be released for Xbox Live Arcade as well as the PlayStation Network in the Summer of 2009. This is the first and only Marvel vs. Capcom game without character-specific endings, as one will get the same end regardless of the characters one uses or how quickly one defeats the final opponent. It was originally released for the arcades, and later ported to the Dreamcast, Xbox and Playstation 2. | Trivia = The game was not produced for the Xbox or PlayStation 2 for a very long time due to Capcom losing the Marvel license. While these versions are merely uncommon, high demand has caused their prices to skyrocket both in stores and online. The Dreamcast version is the closest of the three home console ports to the arcade version, due to its hardware being similar to that of a NAOMI, and at the same time it is the cheapest due to a higher number of copies produced. Although the Xbox version is on the backward compatibility list for the Xbox 360, it unfortunately suffers from slow downs and broken character sprites and backgrounds when played on the 360. Youtube - "XBOX BACKWARDS COMPATIBILITY AT ITS BEST" On April 27th, 2009, Marvel and Capcom jointly announced that the game would be coming to the Xbox 360 through Xbox Live Arcade and PlayStation 3 through the PlayStation Store, with online multiplayer and a release date of "Summer 2009".http://marvel.com/news/vgstories.7770.Marvel_vs~dot~_Capcom_2_Returns_This_Summer A demo will be released on April 30th for the PlayStation 3."Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 Revealed, Demo Exclusive to PSN!". Playstation.Blog. Retrieved on 2009-04-27 The Xbox Live Arcade and PSN version will be developed by Foundation 9, better known as Backbone Entertainment, based on the Dreamcast version. Capcom have stated they are unable to release the game on Wii due to licensing restrictions (they can only release it as a downloadable title) and WiiWare's filesize restrictions.http://kotaku.com/5232001/why-theres-no-marvel-vs-capcom-2-on-wii The Xbox Live Arcade and PSN version was later removed in 2013 due to the expiration of Marvel and Capcom's license. | Links = * Marvel vs. Capcom (Series) * Capcom * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes at Marvel vs. Capcom Wiki * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes at Capcom Database Wiki * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes guide at StrategyWiki * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes at the Killer List of Videogames * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes at the Internet Movie Database Videos Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Xbox Live Gameplay - IGN Montage Marvelous Fighting Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Video Review - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 - Video Review Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Video - Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Guard Breaking Techniques Marvel vs. Capcom 2 Video - Marvel vs Capcom 2 - Proton Cannon }}